friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One In Barbados, Part 2
"The One In Barbados: Part 2" is the twenty-fourth episode of season nine of Friends. It aired in two parts on May 15, 2003. Plot To the other friends' fury, it keeps raining except during Ross' speech, which to their amazement is a big hit with the paleontologists. Charlie, on the other hand, is less than amused with Joey, who along with Rachel keeps laughing at double-sense terms such as "homo erectus." Ross, widely popular with his colleagues, is even hit on by a male paleontologist. Charlie and Joey talk, and they realize that not having fun with each other is pretty weird and that maybe it's the time for them to talk about their relationship. The two break up. Chandler and Phoebe know better, but Mike accepts to play table tennis against Monica. Her obsessive competitiveness gets the best of her when she injures her hand against the table. Chandler jumps in and crushes Mike, revealing at last that he's an excellent table tennis player, and that he hid this from Monica to prevent her from entering the two of them in double tournaments. Rachel can't hide her feelings for Joey anymore, so she decides to tell him. Joey can't believe that she's been hiding this from him all this time, but he tells her that they should not act upon it at all because of Ross. To break away from the bisexual paleontologist with a crush on him and from the group of scientists who want to throw him in the pool, Ross and Charlie sneak behind a plant in the lobby. Charlie admits to Ross how she really feels about him, but Ross wants to talk to Joey about this, as Charlie has just broken up with him. But a couple of seconds later, he regrets this decision and kisses Charlie, which Joey sees. Joey walks with determination to Rachel's room and knocks. Rachel opens, Joey kisses her, and she kisses him back, they pause and then kiss passionately. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler John Balma - Professor Jarvis Oberblau Robert Alan Beuth - Professor Klarik Alison Shanks - Nancy Oberblau Joe Everett Michaels - Waiter Tony Sagastizado - Airplane Passenger Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia *Along with "The One In Barbados, Part 1", Matt LeBlanc received his second Emmy nomination of the series for this episode. *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, Ross and Charlie run into the game room when they are being chased. Ross tells the others "You didn't see us!". *At the end of Chandler's rally against Mike, the ball bounces off of the arcade machine in the background and hits Mike in the face moments before cutting to the next shot. *Chandler mentions the scar from Pictionary. This was previously mentioned in The One With All The Poker. *Joey mentions Curious George. Rachel had a Curious George doll in The One With The Fake Monica'' as she told Ross when Marcel was reaching sexual maturity "let's just say my Curious George doll won't be wearing white at the wedding". *The music that plays during Joey and Rachel's kiss is "Untitled" by Interpol, from their album, "Turn on the Bright Lights." *Ross' speech is accompanied by a PowerPoint, despite his computer having been wiped by a virus. It's possible that either the PowerPoint wasn't stored on his computer, or that he worked on it the night before after recreating his speech. *Jennifer doesn't wear a bandage as in part 1, but instead has a long prominent scar on her left forearm. *Rachel and Joey's kiss at the end of the episode marks the start of their brief but passionate relationship. *Joey says he keeps going after the wrong girls. He will actually meet his right girl in September 2004 when he meets Alex Garrett, his neighbor in Joey, who he eventually starts dating. Goofs *When Charlie admits to Ross how she really feels about him behind a small tree in the lobby it is raining very heavily but in a different shot it is not raining. *At the hotel arcade, sound effect chimes from an electromechanical pinball machine can be heard, even though all three pinball machines in the room (Surf N' Safari, Fun House, and Diner) are all solid state machines, which would not make such sounds. *During the volley before Monica ties the game 41-41, the Fun House pinball machine is at the start of a 3-player game, where all three players have 00 points. Right after Mike mentions that the score is 41-41, the machine is now at a "game over" state, showing scores in the hundreds of thousands for all four players, even though no one could've possibly played the machine and finished three or more games in just a few seconds. *At the last point Mike gains against Monica, he touches to the table with his left hand even though he mentioned that a ping-pong player should not contact the table with their empty hand. *During Ross's speech, when Rachel laughs about "homo", her right left is under her right elbow, but when Joey asks her why she's laughing, her left hand is suddenly up, with no time to do so. *When Mike knocks the ping-pong ball off the table, there is nobody in the chair behind Monica. In the next shot as Monica's making fun of Mike, there is a woman sitting in the chair. *When playing the point that ends with the ball hitting Monica Mike touches the table. The rule about it being illegal explained a few minutes ago apparently forgotten. *During Ross' speech, he alludes that ''Gigantosaurus is a herbivore; in actual fact, it is a carnivore, the first one discovered to be larger than its relative Tyrannosaurus rex. *When Jarvis' wife calls his name and he replies with, "Oh, you're back", you can see the wall behind him start to swing back to move the camera into position for the next shot. *In the high definition version, the footage of the Weather Channel that Rachel watches on the television in her hotel room is completely different than the footage used in the original broadcast and uncut DVD versions, using a different weatherwoman, and does not at all match the audio soundtrack. **A brief frame of the alternate footage is seen when Rachel turns off the television in the broadcast and DVD versions. This suggests that the weather channel footage was overlaid onto the television in post-production; yet was somehow unavailable when it came to remastering for high definition. Quotes Charlie: I guess. There was hum... (she breathes deeply) there was another reason that I thought it was time to end it with Joey. I started to realize that I was having feelings for someone... else. (Some paleontologists interrupt them.) Paleontologist: (merrily) Okay Geller. Last day of the conference, you know what happens to the keynote speaker. Ross: Oh, professor Clerk we're kind of in the middle of a conversation, here. Charlie: Yeah, can you guys just throw him in the pool later? Professor Clerk: Or we could throw you both in now! Ross: (standing) Okay, gentlemen! Please! Aren't we a little old for this? I mean, we're scientists, right? We're academics. And most importantly I... you-you will have to catch us first. (He starts to run away with Charlie). GO, GO, GO! (The paleontologists starts chasing them.) Charlie: Thanks! Ross: Hi. Charlie: Are they still looking for us? Ross: Yeah. The bartender said that they split up into two search parties, the herbivores and the carnivores... You know, we as a group are not the coolest. (Three paleontologists walk by and Ross hugs Charlie trying not to be seen.) Ross: I don't think they saw us. Charlie: I don't think they did. Photos TOIBarbados-2-Ross'Speech.png TOIBarbados-2.png External links * The One in Barbados: Part 2 at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season Finale